Fukka Den Legend of the Song in the Breeze Part 2
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: A year after Rekka disapeared a disease hits Konoha, it's up to Neji and Naruto to find the cure which they learned from legend, Song Herb. Picks up where I Dont Want to be Alone left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuuka Den **-Legend of the Song in the Breeze

**Sera: I don't own the show but I do own a slew of OC characters that will make their way into this story. This is Part 2 in countless of other "legends" that I'll write leading up to Gaa-kun finding his true love. **

"Papa! Papa!" A little dark haired boy ran into his father's study. He flung the door opened wide and smiled as his teal eyes landed on the sight on the top of his father's red hair. The child ran up to his father and stared.

"It's impolite to stare Yashamaru."

The little boy's eyes twinkled. "Papa, you promised when I got back from school that'd you would tell me a story!"

The man sighed. He sat up, staring at the boy for a moment before going through his desk drawer. He took out a think red book and opened it, looking down at it's pages. It was worn and old, written in by the various owners whom held them, like journals of their travels. Friends he couldn't really recall.

"Where to start…"

The boy scrambled onto his father's lap and looked at the pages.

"Not dis one…you read the fist story to me!" Yashamaru said. He flipped through the pages before finding different handwriting. He picked up an old pressed flower and pointed to the page. "Dis one."

The father smiled and nodded.

"Ok…let's see…Fuuka Den. The Legend of The Song in the Breeze."

The boy smiled. "Papa, who wrote dis one?"

The man looked at the written name and smiled.

"You'll see."

** THIS IS THE LEGEND OF SONG IN THE BREEZE, FUKKA DEN. THE STORY OF NEJI HYUUGA AND THE HERB OF SONG.**

Silent as the dead would have been too true in words for Neji Hyuuga to say as yet another body was placed into the cold, damp ground. He starred off into the distance, remembering his younger cousin before her illness.

"Neji?"

He looked at the woman at his side.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for you loss."

She didn't say anything, pain too evident in her eyes as she cried tears for her sister. Hanabi was too young to die.

"I never thought that little sister would succumb to illness. She was so strong."

Neji placed a comforting hand on Hianta's despite how improper.

"Thank you Neji."

Many died from the same illness until Konoha was almost barren. Children didn't play outside anymore, the academy was closed due to the deaths of many jounins and Iruka's sudden illness which kept him bed ridden.

Neji and Ten-Ten, now married, lived within the Hyuuga compound watching over Hinata and caring for her. She was ill as well. (remember the first story? She was sick, well this is the disease)

She had been the only one, to succumb to the illness, to have not died. Almost two years and she still kept strong, and often looked forward to the visits from the Kazekage.

"Ten-Ten, you shouldn't fuss so much over me, I'm fine."

Ten-Ten shrugged and continued to fuss with the herbs and medicines that Hinata needed to take.

"Wow this is a pretty bottle." She said holding up the red bottle.

"It's from Gaara. He brought it on his last visit."

Ten-Ten looked at the woman and smiled.

"So Gaara huh? He's been coming around a lot lately."

Hinata blushed.

"He's only coming by because Rekka made him promise to take care of me. That's all."

Ten-Ten smiled.

"Sure."

She rose swiftly and headed in the direction of the sliding doors, she opened them a bit before turning and inspecting Hinata's now sleeping form. The medicine had worked quicker then she thought. She walked through the sliding doors and stood still for a moment.

"Neji, it's impolite to stare."

Neji stepped from the shadows and smiled at his young wife.

"Hello love."

She said nothing.

"Ten-Ten?"

"I'm pregnant , Neji."

There was a bitter silence.

"How long?"

"I found out just yesterday."

What should have been joyous was something unexpected and unwanted.

"I will request to leave Konoha with you." Neji said suddenly. "I'll ask Lord Hiashi."

"Neji, you cant." You've just been promoted ANBU captain, you've just gotten the respect and love from your family. You cant leave."

It was true, that after so many yeas of anger, he finally came to peace with his family and loved them.

"It is for the child."

She said nothing.

"Think, love, if you stay here there is a chance of you catching the disease. I wont lose either of you to illness."

With finality Neji turned away from his wife and walked in the direction of Hiashi's study.

-

-

-

-

"I understand Neji but we need you here." Hiashi said slightly bowing his head. "I am ill as well as Hinata and Hanabi had died. You, whom are my brother's son, are next in line as Heir."

"Uncle please, just let me leave."

Hiashi shook his head.

"Ten-Ten is pregnant."

The silence was welcoming on both parts as Hiashi took in the information and registered it.

"Then she shall be sent away until the child is born."

Neji's eyes shoot opened and stared at his uncle.

"Send her away?"

Hiashi nodded.

"To keep your child safe as well as your wife. I will have Gentokuin accompany her to Indigo village. We have people there that will care for her."

"No, I wont let her go without me."

"It has been decided."

**Sera: So do you like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuuka Den **-Legend of the Song in the Breeze

**Sera: I don't own the show but I do own a slew of OC characters that will make their way into this story. This is Part 2 in countless of other "legends" that I'll write leading up to Gaa-kun finding his true love. **

Like Hiashi had wanted Gentokuin, a branch member, had taken Ten-Ten to Indigo village where she would remain for the rest of her pregnancy. Neji could do nothing but watch her go in the early morning as his half brother Gentokuin swore that she would be protected with is life. They were brothers in all regards yet not, it was funny to Neji that his much older half brother, his mother's child, whom hated Neji, would vow such a thing.

"Neji, I am sorry that Ten-Ten has been sent away." Hinata said barely above a whisper. She had become more pale, if possible, and her eyes had begun to grow hazy in sight. She could barely see. "But it is for the child."

He nodded dabbing a wet cloth on his cousins forehead.

"I know but still…Milady this troubles me greatly."

"I am aware of that." She said absentmindedly. Her head tilted in the other direction away from his hand and she sighed. "What of Naruto and Takiko? Are they still…wandering?"

Neji smiled.

"From what I hear. Naruto still does not see himself fit with taking care for Konoha since two year prior. He's left Konoha in good charge with Kakashi though."

She laughed.

"Yes and I suppose that he is right in a way but poor Takiko. Losing her child in childbirth only to have to travel two days after it is buried."

"Naruto thought that it would be best. They are happy I imagine, just the two of them or perhaps three. Maybe they had another child on their adventures."

Hinata shook her head.

"No. I was there when the child was born remember. I was there when she was examined and it was confirmed that she could have no children."

Neji sighed.

"I see. Poor Takiko."

Hinata nodded.

"Yes."

There was suddenly a knock on the door as Suri, a young maid came into the room.

"I've terrible news."

Neji lifted a brow as well as Hinata.

"Lord Hiashi has died."

-

Gaara looked over at the various scrolls and books spread out before him. He had been searching for a type of herb that may possibly help Hinata. He'd promised to keep her safe after all.

"Damn it." He said flipping through the pages as he found nothing but then, an illustration of a lavender flower came into view. He scanned the page reading slowly before his lips twisted in a smile. "Song herb." He said to himself but reading further he realized that the herb would be most difficult to find.

**Sera: So do you like it? Hate it? Review please! The only way I continue is by reviews! Hope you like it!**


End file.
